bibliofandomcom-20200223-history
Congrès du centenaire de l'ABF
Congrès du Centenaire 8 au 12 juin 2006 ABF Cette page est à votre disposition pour mettre des comptes-rendus, liens, photos, et réflexions autour du congrès. http://www.abf.asso.fr/IMG/CongresSommaire.gif http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/medium_premiers_blabla.JPG (source photo) __TOC__ http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_les_premiers_inscrits.jpg http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_leshuilesauConges.JPG (Blog Kotkot) = Vendredi 9 juin= Session 1 Bibliothéques numériques Des bibliothèques numériques en chantier et en action : enjeux culturels, scientifiques et économiques De l'intervention d'Agnès Saal, directrice générale de la BNF, outre les 7 axes/dimensions - rappelées opportunément, on apprendra : - qu'un test de numérisation de masse a été réalisé ; les résultats devraient être publiés fin juin, - que Gallica va connaître un nouveau rythme de numérisation sur la base de 20 000 à 40 000 doc/an. Scoop ! A la question posée par Michel Fauchié, modérateur de la session, on découvre que BNUE pourrait s'appeler EUROPEANA... Les 7 axes/dimensions : 1. technique : numérisation de masse en test 2. scientifique : affirmation d'une BNUE anti-vrac 3. diplomatique : un noyau dur de 8 à 10 BN se crée 4. juridique : ouverture à la création éditoriale récente 5. économique et philosophique : 3,5 M d'€ en fonds publics, recherche de partenariats publics/privés en gardant la maîtrise des contenus, passage en mode texte de Gallica 6. dimension de diversité : linguistique notamment 7. dimension francophone : avec projet annexe du r&éseau des bib francophones. (Blog Kotkot) La présentation de John TUCK , Head of British Collections /British Library, s'est déroulée partie en français, partie dans la langue native... Où l'on retiendra qu'un immense projet de numérisation des journaux (XIXè siècle) est en cours. Ce qui a permis à la BNF de rebondir sur son projet de numérisation des collections de presse (accords signés pour Ouest-France, La Dépêche du Midi, Le Canard Enchaîné miam ) et un accueil "favorable" pour des quotidiens nationaux. La machine anglaise avance aussi à grands pas dans son partenariat avec Microsoft (projet : 25 millions de pages) ; il porterait sur des ouvrages du XIXè siècle les groupes de sujets sont actuellement en discussion. Quelques chiffres : 12 millions de documents 655 km de rayonnages 23 millions de recherche/an 4 millions de visiteurs (uniques) 320 000 pages numérisées chaque semaine (Blog Kotkot) Atelier 1 La conservation la conservation : pourquoi, pour qui, comment ? Atelier 2 Partenariats Bibliothécaires, enseignants, libraires, éditeurs, compagnons de route ou vrais amis ? Session 2 L'international Rendez-vous international. Les bibliothèques de l’avenir vues de l’étranger Le futur des bibliothèques n'est pas encore écrit mais celui s'écrit maintenant * self service * internet 20 hour/ 7 jour sur 7 * Aroz public library multimédia / Créativité interactive Réjean SAVARD L'avenir des bibliothèques. Réflexions à partir de l'expérience nord-américaine. Le modèle nord-américain coopérative du savoir : communauté qui décide de développer une ou des collections bibliothèque entièrement gratuite (prêt, internet...) issu du Public Library Movement (milieu du XIXe) chaque petite ville à sa bib heures d'ouvertures très étendues (jusqu'à 10h ou 11h du soir le samedi et le dimanche) les bibliothèques universitaires en période d'exam peuvent être ouverte toute la nuit Bibliothèque citoyenne: * moins élitiste * Eprise de liberté intellectuelle * appropriation de l'approche clientèle Intégration ipt des nouvelles technologies Conséquence : institution très populaire et ouverte au changement, dynamique Bib publique en 2002 : 31,4% d'usagers inscrits 42 fréquentant la bib publi 2,63 livre/hab desservi 20 euros par habitants de dépenses totales Bib universitaire 2004-2005 Doc par étudiants 168 Prêt par étudiants 30,1 Dépense par étudiants 201 euros Une tension conjoncturelle de leurs moyens, due aux difficultés financières Tendances de Kathleen de la Pena Mc Cook * la bib en tant que place publicque : pilier du sens communautaine * Fusion entre les différentes institutions patrimoniales entre les bibliothèques nationales et les archives * les musées vont se rapprocher des bib * Les bib pour contrer la frature numérique La question des technologies * tendance très forte * Bibliothèquement virtuelle : documents, services (consultation à distance, prêt virtuel (ex bib de Rotterdam pour les CD musicaux), référence virtuelle (peut avoir une webcam), Mais en même temps les services traditionnels perdurent Implication pour la formation * initiale * continue Implication pour la gestion * reconfiguration des bibliothèques : physique, Organisation * Droit d'auteur 2 propositions pour s'adapter plus facilement au changement * adopter résolument l'approche marketing la gestion de l'échange entre la bib et le public (en tant qu'outil) *Meilleure orientation *Meilleure communication *Visibilité accrue *Meilleur positionnement *Budget plus important Susan Sarandon - pub pour les bibliothècaires atyourlibrary.org * S'ouvrir sur le monde bcp à apprendre des autres * litérature professionnelle * échanges professionnels * congrès et colloques (IFLA Québec en 2008) AIFBD (conseil provisoire a été nommé) : asso internationale francophone des bibliothécaires et documentalistes (voir sur Bibliodoc) Mary Giraldo Rengifo Plan de développement de la colombie Leer libro programme du gouvernement Processus de formation Lieu de vie, agréablement Biblio-taxi c'est une charette, il se déplace dans les rues Plan nationalde Cultural 2001-2010 promedio de lectura : 2.4 libros por ano (promedio internatcional es 10 a 12) 70% des lecteurs se trouvent à Bogota Menos del 10% de los municipios cuenta con librerias Distribucion commercial 60% bogota et medelin Département / municipio / Nacion But : améliorer le niveau de lecture publique 56 bib construites grâce à la banque du Japon Programme de formation des bibliothècaires / échanges avec les autres pays 9000 en bénéficièrent Le livre ne coûte rien - édition spéciale qui coûte presque rien senderos.gov.colombie ? Travaillent à informatiser les bibliothèques et avoir internet Finnish public libraries mobilize thinking and emotions point de vue politique * better advocacy * involving in political processes * to raise libraries from the book circulatio centre level to the information société sélection et organisation de tous les médias les aider à trouver et évaluer l'info Importance du lieu qu'est la bib : lieu social leur offrir le plus largement possible cet accès 24/24h Google treat only data and information, when libraries contribute to knowledge and wisdom too * google ne répondra pas à quel est l'existence de la vie Libraries give answer to people's own needs Comment les finlandais répondent à ce challenge ? * several library programs and strategies created on this decade Trois niveaux : les bibliothèques locales, régionales et nationales Les bibliothèques sont contente de pouvoir s'appuyer grâce à internet aux autres bib Coopération basée sur internet de plus en plus importante Nationwide "ask libraries" service for library user, a library portal based on the semantic web logistical solution for material transportation between libraries having a common web catalogue problème du transport des livres Un membre du parlement est le président de l'association des bibliothèque finlandaise. Importance d'avoir des bonnes relations avec les politiques libraries are usually properly included in Finnis national Information Society documents and also dans les programmes du gouvernements Les finlandais ont un accès égal à la connaissace et à la culture dans toute le pays libraries are much more than book circulation lending ils n'ont pas oublié les rencontres avec les auteurs, animations .... Paying for libraries is paying for democracy , developemnt and good everyday life Contributeur : http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ Atelier 3 Documents électroniques et SIGB Documentation électronique et systèmes d’information documentaires : quel dialogue entre fournisseurs, éditeurs et bibliothécaires ? Atelier 4 Les jeunes Les jeunes et la bibliothèque : une place introuvable ? = Samedi 10 juin = Session 3 La bibliothèque hybride La bibliothèque hybride : un nouveau modèle ? Atelier 5 Les services électroniques Les services électroniques : un atout pour la prise en compte des besoins des utilisateurs. Atelier 6 Le vidéothécaire Le vidéothécaire, un passeur de cinéma dans la cité. Session 4 Livre numérisé La chaîne du livre numérisé Atelier 7 Services électroniques en BU Impact et usage des services électroniques des bibliothèques universitaires Interventions des administrations centrales Salon professionnel Visite du salon professionnel et démonstration de produits sur les stands http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_lespremier_visit.JPG http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_laBible.JPG http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_desconseils.JPG http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_messageimportant.JPG (Blog Kotkot) Bibliopat, assocation sur le patrimoine des bibliothèques http://enssibm.enssib.fr/wws/info/bibliopat Session 5 Des modèles en crise ? Atelier 8 La musique La musique a-t-elle encore sa place dans les médiathèques ? Atelier 9 Hors les murs La bibliothèque hors les murs : diversité des formes, des publics, des partenaires. =Dimanche 11 juin= Session 6 Un métier en mouvement Atelier 10 La collectivité La bibliothèque, un outil au service de la collectivité Atelier 11 Former Former l’usager aux outils des bibliothécaires et réciproquement ? A travers les réponses des intervenants , le sujet est plutôt devenu : la formation des usagers n'étant ni possible, ni forcément souhaitable, alors comment adapter nos catalogues aux usagers ? M.Fingerhut : par des enrichissements reliant le catalogue aux contenus, R.Roy : par la présentation thématique, C.Scopsi : par des réponses proposant des arborescences de concepts. Marie Pierre Tallec, Cité des sciences et de l'Industrie Une rupture : auparavant le bibliothécaire traitait le contenu de l'information, alors que maintenant l'usager trouve, classifie, et créée l'information lui-même. Il ne souhaite plus forcément se former aux outils du bibliothécaire. C'est alors au bibliothécaire de se former aux outils dont se servent les usagers. Michel Fingerhut, Médiathèque de l'IRCAM La bibliothèque ne se résume pas à ses outils (sinon elle aurait perdu). Pourquoi quelqu'un a besoin de la bibliothèque ? * Pour ses contenus (certains, rares ou payant, qu'il ne trouvera pas ailleurs). Il est faux de penser que si quelque chose n'est pas numérisé et pas dans Google, elle n'existe pas. * Pour ses compétences * Pour les conditions de travail * Pour la communauté La bibliothèque est l'ensemble de ces aspects, elle est un organisme. Et il est beaucoup plus facile de former les bibliothécaires que les lecteurs. Evolutions nécessaires dans les catalogues : * Nouveaux documents (problèmes concernant auteurs, éditeurs, encapsulations, objets évolutifs et mixtes). Alors multiplication des bases. * Annotations (tags), alertes (fils RSS des derniers livres catalogués) * Indexation sociale (folksonomie) : le logiciel bibliothéconomique n'est plus une totalité mais doit accompagner le contenu. * Cartographie, (on y retrouve une pratique similaire avec le traditionnel "butinage avec les pieds"). Serendipity (=heureux hasard). Le catalogue simplifie le monde. Il faut créer des réseaux de sens qui émergent des usages (comme les indication Amazon "Ceux qui ont acheté ce livre ont acheté aussi..."). Evolution des contenus : Avec le web on en revient aux hiéroglyphes : on ne lit plus, on clique sur des icônes. On copie-colle sans lire (alors que quand on le faisait à la main on l'apprenait en même temps). Il y a un besoin de validation, et de contrôle minimal sur les commentaires et annotations des documents par les internautes. Sujets de formation aujourd'hui : Pour le bibliothécaire * Knowledge management (gestion de contenu) * Outils de gestion de contenu (CMS, wiki, blog, *casts, RSS, personnalisation). Outils à la mode, qui ne perdurerons pas forcément dans leur forme actuelle, mais il faut pouvoir comprendre et s'inspirer de leur mode de fonctionnement. Pour le lecteur * L'esprit critique (Question du public : comment le former à l'esprit critique ? Réponse : en le rendant conscient des ressources que l'on a, en analysant ses besoins informulés, en lui montrant des ressources qui lui apporterons une plus value pour son travail) * Apprendre à réinvestir le temps et le lieu. Le bibliothécaire doit aller plus vite mais aussi rééduquer les gens à prendre leur temps (pour ne pas le perdre). Richard Roy, Médiathèque Cathédrale de l'IRCAM Je crois au "et réciproquement"! Tout d'abord deux références pour aborder le problèmes des publics culturellement défavorisés : Nicole Robine, Lire des livres en France des années 1930 à 2000 (recension par le BBF) et Patrick Parmentier : Les rayons de la bibliothèque ou comment faire son miel (article). Ce qu'apprécient les classes culturellement favorisées : l'éclectisme, la variété, la classification, ce sont au contraire des barrières pour les classes culturellement démunies. L'agencement est conçu par des lettrés et pour des lettrés. La Dewey est basée sur les disciplines scolaires. La Dewey a été conçue pour classer les livres à l'intention des gens. Les collections sont faites pour les gens. Comme le dit D.Lahary "On est plombé par le stock". Opac en France : pas d'accès à la recherche Dewey. D'autres champs très sophistiqués mais imprésentables. D.Lahary en 2000 propose de s'inspirer du portail Yahoo : conjuration pour des accès thématiques aux catalogues, pour un opac à la yahoo. (site) Le SIGB mélange deux buts différents : la gestion des collections par les professionnels/ la recherche documentaire par les usagers. Intérêt du bruit : signale à l'utilisateur qu'il n'a pas bien posé sa question. Exemples d'accès par thèmes : (cités sur le cite de Richard Roy Le butineur) Renardus (site) Paris VIII Visual catalog(site) Dadi (site) Allreaders (site) Arlington public library (site) Ircam (site) Portail BPI (site) BDP Val d'Oise (site) BM Reims (Recherche thématique) Bref, c'est "le moins opaque possible". Un exemple : lors des démonstrations du catalogue en ligne, face à un champ vide l'usager n'a pas d'idée, alors que devant des thèmes il va tout de suite naviguer. Conditions de mise en oeuvres : * Liste validée de thèmes * Regroupements * Taille pas trop élevée des sous-thèmes La problématique n'est pas l'exhaustivité, mais créer des produits d'appel ciblés et évolutifs. Question du public : La nécessité de créer des thèmes et des catégories multiples, n'est-ce pas un retour du travail interne? Réponse : Oui mais du bon travail interne : l'adaptation à son propre public spécifique. Claire Scopsi, Service documentaire de Radio France Google ne propose pas de formation. Il semble intuitif (même s'il ne l'est pas). Il n'est pas possible lutter contre un tel outil et d'imposer une formation. Défis actuels : donner plus d'autonomie à l'utilisateur et traiter plus de sources (exemple d'un logiciel de reconnaissance vocale, traduit les enregistrements en mode texte). La documentation à Radio-France, c'est 1 million d'enregistrements sonores, 500.000 documents musicaux, 150.000 livres. Multiplication avec le numérique : car on peut maintenant remonter indéfiniment les enregistrement pour en faire de nouveaux produits. Problème du catalogue : aucune alternative pour l'usager s'il formule mal sa requête (sans même qu'il puisse le savoir). Adaptation pour le catalogue : une arborescence de concepts est proposée une fois la première requête posée (contrairement à la démarche de Richard Roy, ou l'arborescence intervient en amont). Le bruit devient vertueux, car plus il y a de réponses, plus les concepts émergents. Références : Principes et usages des nouveaux accès guidés à l’information, Conférence Fulbi 12 décembre 2005 (site) Session 7 L'élargissement des publics L’élargissement des publics Atelier 12 Horaires Les horaires d’ouverture en question Atelier 13 Formation continue Quelle formation continue pour quel(s) métier(s) ? Session 8 Forum dans la cité La bibliothèque forum dans la cité : un espace, des actions culturelles, des savoirs partagés Discours de clôture = Autour du Congrès = * Manif virtuelle contre les nécrotechnologies (Site Rue des boulets)